A Perfect Life or Not
by Christie01Nicole
Summary: This story is a story pretty much about rory and he finding the one so to speak. It wont all be rory it will include, lorelai, luke, sookie and the main characters too!
1. My Life

A perfect life…or not.

Rory looked around her room. Most of the time she thought she had a perfect life. She had an amazing mom. A soon to be step dad. She usually had a boyfriend and he was amazing. When they weren't fighting and when he was actually around and when they were together and- "wow" she thought. That was the not so perfect part of her life. The boyfriend area. At first it was dean he was her first boyfriend. She had loved him, but it wasn't as much as she had loved Jess her next boyfriend. She loved him so much, but what do you know the ones you love always seem to get away. He left and went off to California right before she had graduated. He never told her he was leaving. He had come back up eventually over the next couple years, but only for a day or two and then he would leave her again. The one time he came and wanted her to go away with him. She blew it there, she told him to leave. So when she finally got to college it was Dean again, but that could never work he was married so that had ended quickly. Then she met Logan. She thought she was finally safe with him. She thought she would never have to look again for a guy. She believed that he was going to be the guy for her, "the one". But then she found he had slept with about 3 of his sisters friends.

'I was crushed", she thought as she laid there in her dorm room thinking. Thinking of the room where she had thoughts so many thoughts read so many books. She had to give up that room when she left Yale, another mistake and when she wanted to come back, the room was gone. She had to go live with Paris, which lead to Logan's apartment where she lived last. Looking around the room it made her sad, this room made her feel sad. It reminded her of all the trouble that had lead her to this room. Her leaving Yale, the fight with her mother, being crushed by Mr. Huntzburger's horrible comments and finally the most recent breaking up with Logan. It wasn't right. Her being here alone, with no boyfriend or any friends around because they never left school so they all had their old rooms. " It's not right," I was thinking again. "I should have my old room, I should never have left, but I did."

Upset and alone in that room. All the thoughts, feelings and emotions she had felt in that last hour just welled up she had to let it out. She grabs her car keys, purse and a coat and left. She got in her car, unaware of where she was going to go. Not knowing whether she was going left from right, not caring. She had remembered her mom saying we're almost there and no where near it, all that matters is that we are going. That is how she felt right there and then it didn't matter how she would feel later. A while later she passed a sign that said welcome to New York. She had to see someone that new her very well and that would make her feel fine, no matter how bad she felt. That was Jess. No matter what she kept thinking she had to see Jess. He was the one that could make everything she felt go away, he could make her feel like the real Rory he had known about 3 or 4 years ago. She was determined. That was whom she needed to see.


	2. Perfect

Okay Here is some more. I hope you like it.

Rory sat there in her car. She was at Jess's apartment. She didn't know why she was there. Only that he was the one she felt like she needed to see. He had known her best.

"I must be crazy." She thought as she walked up to his to her.

Then he opened the door.

"Rory!"

"Hi"

All of the sudden I started to cry all the emotions I had thought about in the last two hours came out. He hugged me. I couldn't believe after all this time I was with him again" Then I thought of Dean this is how that started again with him. I went away from him.

"Rory what's the matter?"

"You were right my whole life was wrong. Now being here with you made remember how it started with dean again. He was married and then that screwed up my life. I'm back at Yale but it still doesn't seem right. I'm in a different dorm room and I'm behind everyone in classes. It just feels completely wrong."

"Rory, calm down. Everything will be okay."

I looked up at him that face and smirk I had missed so much was right there. I kissed him. Right there in the hall I kissed him. I had always known it I just was afraid.

"Rory, are you okay. Do you love me or is this just a rebound from breaking up with that Logan guy."

"How did you know about that."

"Miss Patty called me. She said I needed to know because I always loved you, and I should know."

"Jess I love you. I have always known that since the day I met you."

Then I told him what I was just thinking.

"Rory, come inside so were not in the hall."

"Okay Jess. This is not just a rebound. I realized that Logan was such a jerk. I started thinking when was I happy. When did I feel completely safe and know who's head popped into my mind?"

"I could take a guess."

" It was you Jess, because I do love you and I finally feel like I have "It" with you."

Then he kissed me. It was a warm and loving kiss. Then I knew I had made the right choice by coming here. I still loved him and he still loved me.

Later it was amazing, I was laying on Jess and everything felt amazing, perfect. I knew that I was going to be with Jess for a long time. "Possibly the rest of my life." she thought.

"Rory."

"Yeah."

"I never doubted you loved me."

"Good."

I smiled at him.

"Hey, Rory"

"Yeah."

"Have you read any good books lately"

Then we laughed like we would have three years ago. Then we spent the whole night talking about books. All the memories they had been thinking about.

There you go. Hope you like it:D


End file.
